Why me?
by Qwerters321
Summary: Eight years have passed since the Nighthowler Case. We follow our heroes through their lives as they discover their love for each other. What happens when a kit gets thrown into the mix? Will they settle their differences or have their lives come crashing down together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

The entire Hopps clan erupted into cheers as the young kit that sat before them blew out the candles on their cake. "So, what did you wish for sweety?" asked one of the elder members of the family. "I can't tell you Aunty" replied the kit. "Why not?" "If I do it won't come true".

Judy was seated nearby, observing the entire scene. In her years on the force she had learned ways of picking up even the smallest details. Despite the commotion that her family were making she couldn't help but stare at the kit. To her, it was obvious that the kit was a hybrid. She noted their features. A body that was shaped like a rabbit, long ears, a beautiful coat of fur and emerald green eyes. This was enough to convince many that the kit was a rabbit, but Judy saw more. The kit had a longer than normal tail that was covered in long, coarse fur, ears that were shorter and less round than normal but the main difference was the fur. It was longer and coarser than any rabbits and it had an unnaturally orange-red colour that seemed to glow. The only parts of her not covered in this fur were the tips of her paws, ears and the tip of her tail. These were a pale gray that contrasted beautifully with the rest of her body. To those that could see these things it was obvious what species she was, a 'fabbit', a cross between a fox and a rabbit.

Judy's daydream was interrupted by her mother. "What's wrong Jude?" asked her mother, the concern audible in her voice. "It's nothing Mom, I'm just thinking and a bit stressed as Bogo's been hounding me about some reports that I need to file". "Judy..." sighed her mother, "I've raised nearly 300 kits and I know when something wrong. I also know when I'm being lied to" she finished, glaring at Judy. "It's about Nick isn't it?" Asked Bryan, one of Judy's littermates. She didn't respond, only nodding her head as she started to tear up. They sat there in silence as the kits began to leave, taking as much cake with them as they could. Several minutes of silence passed before Stu arrived. "So, what's going on?" he asked. Bonnie tried to signal him to stop but it was to late. Judy started to cry. Their most successful and self-driven child had been brought to tears. They only knew of one other time that she had cried in the past ten years and they believed that it was for the same reason. Between her sobs they could barely make out what she was saying "Its just _*sniff*_ so god damn hard... I need him... Why did he _*sniff*_ leave... oh that's right, I was just _*sniff*_ to FUCKING selfish and scared! I-Its all my fault... Why didn't I, _*sniff*_ Why didn't I just tell him... I need him... Nicole needs _*sniff*_ her dad..

 ** _Several hours later - Bunnyburrow Train Station_**

"Thanks for having us" said Judy as the train pulled into the station. "Judy it was no problem at all and besides, it was a great chance to see you and our lil Nicky" replied Bonnie, warranting a scowl from Nicole. "So, umm Jude, did you think think about what I asked?" butted in Stu. "You mean setting me up on a date with Henry from my old Algebra class?" snapped Judy. "Ohh I'd just love that." she replied sarcastically before ushering Nicole into the carriage.

"That's a no then" stated Stu as he turned to his wife. "What did you expect? What? That she'd jump for joy, run off to get her best outfit and sit there there giggling like one of her siblings when they're getting ready to go to prom? Of course not Stu! That's not our Judy! She's always been that way, work first, date after." Snapped Bonnie angrily at her husband. "I don't know, I just thought I'd try to help her find someone." answered Stu quietly. "Ohh Jesus Christ Stu, she already has someone in Zootopia, Nicole! And if you mean finding her a partner and I know that you do, think about this. When you were busy cutting the cake she burst into tears. Our judy was crying! And why you may ask? Well it's because she doesn't want someone new, she wants, I mean she needs Nick!". "That fox?" Laughed Stu."Come on Bonnie, him leaving her was probably the best thing tha-". He was interrupted by slap across his face that nearly knocked him off his paws. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" screamed an enraged Bonnie. "He didn't just leave and he didn't leave when he found out that Judy was pregnant either. In fact I don't think that he even knew that she was. He left because she started acting like a bitch and cutting herself of from him. Two days after they _broke up_ he left the city when he heard his father had died!" continued Bonnie, still furious at her husband. "If you want to go blaming either of them for Nick leaving, you blame your daughter..." sighed Bonnie. "But you said bef-" Stu said, trying to continue only to be interrupted one last time by his wife. "You're sleeping on one of the couches tonight" Stu was left standing by the platform as Bonnie walked towards their old, beaten-up truck.

 ** _A few hours later - A quite apartment in Savannah central_**

"Come on Nicole,I'm it's long past your bedtime" said Judy. "But mom" begged Nicole. "No buts! You where up early so you need to sleep. If you do we might go see Grandma Amanda tomorrow" offered Judy. "Okay" giggled Nicole. "That's my girl". Judy kissed Nicoles head before leaving the room.

Judy wandered around their small apartment searching for three things. A bottle of wine, a glass and piece of nostalgia. She never had been a heavy drinker but always kept a few bottles around just in case. Judy popped the cork and poured herself a glass before heading to her office. It took her a few minutes of searching before she came across a photo album. Written on it in carrot-orange coloured ink was "Wildehopps". The name had been given to Nick and herself by Clawhauser when he had started shipping them after Nick joined the force. She stood up slowly and crept towards the couch, not wanting to wake Nicole. It was no use though. One trait she had inherited from her mother was her hearing. "Nicole, go back to bed please" begged Judy. "But I don't wanna, I wanna stay up with you" she replied. Judy sighed. "Okay, but only because it's your birthday". "Yay!" squealed the kit. The pair sat down on the couch and Judy placed the photo album on the coffee table. "What's that" asked Nicole. "Its your father and I, do you want to have a look?" asked Judy, regretting it almost instantly. "Ya!" Shouted Nicole. Judy passed the album to her daughter and told her "don't take any of the pictures out and please be careful". "Okay" answered Nicole. The two sat on the couch for nearly an hour as Nicole asked about each picture and Judy would go on to tell her when it was taken, where it was taken and what was happening. As Judy was beginning to think that Nicole was going to fall asleep she asked a question that Judy dreaded answering. "Where did daddy go?" Try as she might to answer her daughter, she couldn't. Words were failing her. "Oh.. uh.. well..". She looked at the disapproving face on her daughter. "Do you really want to know?" She looked back at her daughter, noticing her ears folded back and her eyes watering. She was about to cry. A meek "Yes" is all she could answer with. "Okay I'll tell you. You deserve to know." She didn't know where to start. Should start when they first met, when they starting working together, when they confessed their love to each other, when she got pregnant with a miracle child or when she drove Nicholas P. Wilde, the love of her life and father of her unborn child away. "Did I ever tell you how we met?" asked judy. Nicoles response came in the form of a nod. "Okay so I'll tell you the story but first you'll need some background. I'll start with what happened after we solved the Nighthowler case and when Nick joined the ZPD".

 ** _So that was my first piece of fanfiction. I have a full story planned but I'm going to publish only the first few chapters to get it rolling. If you all like it I'll keep working when I get the chance but if not I might just keep working for the joy of it. As I've previously said, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Because of this I_** ** _would appreciate honest feedback and criticism throughout the story._** ** _Until next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 _"A few months went by at first whilst Nick was in the academy. We were only friends then and neither of us saw the other as something more. It wasn't until he joined the force that I began to fall for him. At first I didn't realise that I had fallen in love and when I did, I was scared. Scared that he wouldn't feel the same, scared of having my heart broken and scared of what others would think of us..."_

"So, you got any plans for the weekend slick?" Judy asked casually as their cruiser pulled into the precincts parking lot.

"I had planned on meeting up with Finnick for some drinks but he's gotta help some lady friend of his move." he replied. "Haha, he keeps saying she's just a friend but it's obvious he has a thing for her. So anyways, I ain't got any plans now. Why do you ask Carrots?"

"Oh I don't know, I was thinking about going to see a movie and thought you might want come to." she replied, a little bit to enthusiastically.

"You mean like a date?" came his answer. His signature smirk was plastered across his face as he went on to say "You got something you wanna tell me fluff?"

"What? No it's just, argh. We friend's Nick, that's it."

Nick noted a hint of sadness in her voice. "Calm down, I'm only joking. I'll think about it and see if I'm free. How does Saturday sound?"

"Ya! That would be great! I'll see you then!" She said whilst hugging him. "Oh wait, did you ever file that report about th-" She was cut off by a shout from across the precinct.

"WILDE!" Shouted Chief Bogo.

"I better go sort that out." Nick said before running off towards his desk.

"I'll see you later I guess" Judy said to herself as she went towards the exit to go home.

 _"So after that we agreed to meet up for a movie and maybe to get some food afterwards. I remember being so excited for it as it was the closest thing that we could get to a date. I still remember that night clearly."_

 _"Why?" Asked Nicole, hopping to get an answer._

 _"Because that's the night we confessed our love to each other."_

"It's nearly 7, where is he?" Judy asked herself. Her train of thought was interrupted by a figure that had just entered. She watch him walk towards her.

"Ya ya ya, before you say anything, I know, we said half six but the bus didn't run so I had to walk." said Nick, giving her an apologetic look. "Anyways, what are watching fluff? Knowing you, you'll probably have bought the tickets already."

"Yep!" Came her response as she pulled the tickets out of her pocket, handing him one.

"A romance? Seriously? You are trying to turn this into a date aren't you Carrots?". He began to laugh, "You better have a reservation at some nice restaurant."

Judy could feel her face heat up as she began to blush. Thankfully this was mostly hidden by her fur. "Nick! I've told you before, this isn't a date. It's just two friends on a night out!"

Nick began to laugh whilst saying "Come on Fluff, the movies about to start."

"Wait, do you not want any snacks?"

"Well you see Fluff, I don't want to fill up on popcorn before we get to the restaurant. It would just ruin our date if only one of us was having something to eat."

"Argh! Stop it! This is NOT a date!" shouted Judy. She turned to him only to see that he already had some snacks and was wearing that signature smirk of his. "How did get those already?" she asked. Nick didn't respond, he only kept staring at her whilst smirking. "I hate you." she continued.

"Come on Carrots, I think the movies starting."

"Do you want to grab anything to eat?" Judy asked.

"I suppose I could go for some proper food. You have anything in mind?"

"Not really. Just something other than popcorn, I've had enough of that today for the next few months." replied Judy.

"I think I know a place. We should be able to get something there."

"So where is it?"

"You'll see" answered Nick.

When they reached the restaurant Judy was speechless. It was a high class, four star restaurant which she knew was extremely expensive.

"Nick! How can afford this?"

"Well you see Carrots, I just so happen to know the owner and he also owes me a few favours. I was talking to him on the bus when I told him that I was bringing someone with me on our little date," he noticed Judy glaring at him. "He was more than happy to get us a table. Now the reason that I'm bringing you here is that he also promised to pay for me next time I bring someone here on a 'date'."

"Nick, you can't be serious. We can go somewhe-" she stopped when she noticed that he had already gone in. Judy stood outside for a second before quickly running in after him. Once inside she noticed a giant Brown Bear grasping Nick.

"So this must be the lucky lady" said the bear in a thick Russian accent. "I am Lada, and you are?"

"Judy" She replied, not wanting to be rude.

"Well trust me Judy, you are very lucky to have bagged Nicky here. He is good man. In many ways." said Lada, giving Judy a wink at the end. "So, you both must be hungry, yes? I'll show you to your table."

The pair followed the bear to a candlelit table near the back of the restaurant. Although it was owned by a bear, many of the tables, including this one, where suited towards smaller mammals.

"Here are your menus, someone should be over shortly to take your orders. Until then, do you want any drinks?" asked Lada.

"Just water for now." Said Judy. "I'll have the same." finished Nick.

The bear left to get their drinks, leaving the pair alone.

"So.." started Judy. "How did you meet Lada? He seems nice."

"Erm, it was few years ago when I was still hustling. One day I passed a bear that was on the streets. He didn't look great to honest. He could have done with a shower. Anyways, I went up to him to see what was wrong. We started started talking and it turns out that he couldn't pay his rent, so he, his wife and son were gonna be evicted."

"Oh god" said Judy as she started to look around. Presumably for Lada.

"So as you know I was making mega bucks with the popsicle hustle, I decided to spot him the rent money. Looking back I don't really know why. I suppose it might have had something to do with the cub. It turns out that he also had the restaurant at the time but it wasn't doing great. We got to know each other and I decid-" he was cut off as another bear approached them.

"I'm Sanja and today I'll be your...Nicky?"

"San? Jesus it really is. How've you been?"

"Oh I've been great. The restaurants been booming lately. And if you see Lada don't tell him but, I think I might be pregnant again!"

"Really? That's great news!"

"I know! That'll be three now so I don't think he'll want any more. We aren't getting any younger." She turned her attention towards Judy. "So, who's this beautiful lady that you've managed to bag?"

Judy began to blush again. "I'm Judy." She said.

"Hmm... you definitely do look like you match. You are dating aren't you?"

"Oh, um... well you see." started Judy, not sure what to say.

"No we're not. But don't tell Lada that. He promised me a free meal next time I brought a date here."

"Seriously?" asked Sanja. She looked between the pair, noting their shaking heads. "Nothing?"

"Nope." answered Judy awkwardly.

"Lets see how long it takes." mumbled Sanja. "I'm supposed to be taking your meals, not chatting. So what will you have?"

"I'll have the baked Alaskan Salmon." said Nick.

"Okay, and for the lady?"

"Could I get the farmhouse salad?"

"Of course. So any other drinks or are you okay with water?"

Nick and Judy looked at each other. "I'll think we'll be fine for now" answered Nick.

"Okay, I'll bring you your meals when they are ready."

"Thanks" said the pair in unison as Sanja began to walk away.

Judy turned to Nick and noticed that he seemed uncomfortable. She swore that he was also blushing but couldn't tell because of the colouring of his fur. "You okay?" Judy asked, concern audible in her voice.

Nicks answer was almost to quite to hear. "Ya I'm fine. It's nothing major. I'm just.. thinking"

They sat in silence for the next ten minutes before their meals arrived. They ate in an awkward silence and left without saying goodbye to Lada or Sanja.

It was Judy that broke the silence. "Are you gonna go home now or do you want to come over to my place for a few drinks?"

"Umm I don't know Carrots. Maybe some other time?"

"Are you sure?"

"... Fuck it, I don't have to up for work in the morning. Ya why not."

The pair got on a bus and went back to Judy's apartment. It wasn't anything special, one bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen, but it was more than enough for Judy. After she had returned to zootopia she got a new apartment as she had given up her lease for the apartment in Pangolian Arms.

"Okay, we're here." Judy said as she put the keys into the door.

"Not a bad place you've got here Fluff. You know, I don't think I've actually been here before."

"Huh, I guess your right. Here, I'll get some glasses and you can put on a movie or something."

"Already ahead of you."

Judy turned around to see that Nick had already settled on the couch. She also noticed that he had ditched his jacket when he had came in. She had to stop herself from staring at him as his shirt did nothing to hide the muscles that he had gained whilst working on the force.

 _"Stop it Judy he's your friend. You can't go fantasizing about him like that. Besides he doesn't feel the same about you. Or does he?"_

She handed him a glass and handed him a bottle of wine. "Help yourself." she said.

The pair sat watching movies and and drinking for most of the night. The movie that was currently on was a romance about an inter-species couple that had been exiled from their home town but had stayed together and built a life with each other despite the prejudice that they had faced.

"You ever think of that?" slurred a very drunk Nick.

"About what"

"Argh you know, inter-species couples and shit."

Judy didn't know what to say. "Oh um, not really. I've thought about a bit but not much. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know. I suppose to know what you think about them."

"Oh, okay. Well what do you think about them?" She regretted asking it immediately. She began to say to herself _"Oh god, what if he hates them? What would he think of me?"_ She didn't expect what his response would be.

"I love them."

Judy began to think again. _"He loves them? Does that mean he would be okay with it?"_ She knew that he was drunk so she hopped he wouldn't remember anything that she was about to say.

"Well, what would you think of us? You know, me and you?"

She waited for his response in silence.

"I'd love it."

"R-really?"

"Carrots, I know I'm drunk but I'm serious. I love you. I have done so for a while but I didn't want to tell you. If you don't feel the same I ca-" he was interrupted as the rabbit jumped onto him, planting a kiss on his muzzle.

"I love you to Nick."

 **So there's chapter 2 done. Looking over it, it ain't great but for what I have planned it's fine. I took note of your reviews and the story seems to be ok in your eyes which is great. I also noted your advice which I tried to take. So far I've enjoyed writing this. So far the chapters have been fairly short and I think that the rest will be around this length too. If you want me to write longer chapters I can** **try to.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3.**

 _"And so we drunkenly confessed our love to each..."_

 _"What happened after that?"_

 _Judy began to blush as she remembered the activities from that night. "Not much really. We started dating after that even though my parents were against it"_

 _"Why were they?" asked Nicole._

 _"It doesn't matter. You'll understand when you're older."_

 _"Hmph." sighed Nicole._

"NO! No, No, No! Judy I am not okay with this! Bonnie, please support me with this!" Shouted an enraged Stu.

"Oh, um... I'm not sure what to say. Are you serious? Are you sure about it?"

"I should have known you'd be like this! Is there something wrong with it Dad? Mom?"

"Yes! Yes there is! Is fucking disgusting and unnatural! How can you even do something like this?" Continued Stu. "Was it that fox? Did he force himself on to you? He did, didn't he?"

"HE has a name you know, it's Nick. And no, he didn't force himself on to me. He didn't do anything to me!"

"JUST STOP!"

Both Stu and Judy turned towards Bonnie.

"What?" ssked Stu.

"Don't you 'what' me." Bonnie snapped at her husband. "Stu, you do this every, single, time. One of the kits wants to leave home, you fight. One of the kits comes out as gay, you fight. One of the kits doesn't want to date, you fight. One of the kits wants to date a different species, you fight. Why?"

"Because it's not right! We've raised them to be normal, not like, THAT!"

Judy scoffed at her father's comments. "So we're all normal huh? I left home, for a long time I didn't want to date, I don't want an army of my own kits, and I don't want to date another rabbit. How am I 'normal' in your eyes

"You're not and thats the problem!"

"For fucks sake Stu! Leave the girl alone! Look, I'm not entirely okay with this but you and I both know that she has the best judgement out of any of our kits. If she thinks that it's okay to date a fox, do you not think that she might see something in him?"

Bonnie was stopped from continuing as Judy began to hug her.

Judy managed to let out a feeble "Thank you."

"Judy, I'm not sure about about this. You dating a fox and all, but if your happy then I suppose I'll have to get used to it. Now Stu, if your not happy then just shut up. I don't want this escalating any more and besides, the kits will be getting back from school soon and I don't want to be the one to explain to every single one why we were fighting." Bonnie looked between Judy and Stu. "Are we done?"

"Yes." Answered the pair.

Before they could leave Stu turned towards Judy. "If he does something to hurt you then don't come looking for help from me."

" _Slowly we found a routine. In the mornings I would wake up just before the sun began to rise. I then would have to wake Nick. We would shower together quickly before grabbing some breakfast and leaving for work. Once we had gotten home from work one of us would prepare something to eat. We would then sit down to watch some TV and eat our meals." Judy decidef that she shouldnt tell her daughter about how they would finish the day. This involved very passionate and strenoud love-making. They would then fall asleep in each others arms. "This continued for a little over a year until things changed overnight."_

Nick woke to something he hadn't heard in months. The sound of his alarm.

"Hmm... I'm up.. Okay I'm up!" Nick began to laugh when he noticed that Judy was still sleeping. "Psst, Carrots. We need to get up. Carrots, come on. You slept in."

Judy began to stir as Nick kept pestering her.

"I slept in?" she asked, rather confused at the situation.

"Yep. Come on, we need to get up." Nick said whilst dressing himself. "We're late so I'm gonna skip the shower. I'll get some food ready."

"Okay. I'll be up in a minute."

As Judy got out the bed she was hit by a wave of nausea. She bolted towards the bathroom as she began to feel like she was going to vomit. "What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself. Judy ran the shower, not spending much time in it as she was late. Once she was finished she dressed herself and went out to Nick to see what he had made for breakfast.

In a desperate attempt to make something as simple as toast and omelettes, Nick had managed to burn the toast and end up with scrambled eggs instead of an omelette.

"Hungry?"

"Not really" replied Judy when she saw the food in front of her.

She always would eat in the mornings and was now wondering if it was the food in front of her or something else that was causing her to have no appetite.

"I think I might grab one of Clawhausers doughnuts" said Judy as she threw her plate of food into the bin.

"Ha, I wouldn't blame you. Come on, we need to get going."

This continued for multiple days. Judy complained when Nick brought it up. "It's nothing" she would say. After the fifth day of arguing about it he convinced her to visit a doctor.

The doctor gave her a prescription for some antibiotics and also took a sample of her blood to run some test as they were not entirely sure what was wrong with her.

Nick couldn't help but notice her seemingly worsening condition. It had him concerned. Every day she would get up feeling nauseous and as though she was going to vomit. Each day it got worse. After the sixth day. he noticed another symptom develop. Mood-swings. Every time he would ask her about it or check to see if she was okay she would either dismiss him or verbally attack him. It was starting to piss him off.

Several days later Judy got a call from her doctor saying that her results were in. She booked an appointment so that she could go over the results.

"Ahh Judy, there you are."

"Yep! Me again! So, you said that the results from my tests are in?"

"They are but first I just want to check up on your condition. Have you noticed any changes?" asked the doctor

"No, not really. Really it's just seemed to have gotten worse and those pills you gave me were useless." replied Judy.

"Well that would make sense with what these say. Do you want me to go over them?"

"Well, that's why I'm here so I suppose you should."

"Okay. I'm going to be straight forward with this and if you want me to go into detail I will. Judy, this is really confusing me as your results are basically saying that you're pregnant."

"What?" Asked Judy in disbelief. "No, you've got something wrong. I can't be. I'm dating a fox. We can't have kids!"

"I had the same reaction when i saw these. I didn't think it was possible for a rabbit to have kits with a fox but I did a bit of research and-" The doctor pointed towards the computer monitor on the desk.

Judy was speechless. The screen showed records of the birth of a rabbit-fox hybrid.

"I only found one other case of this happening. Now you're probably think how this happened aren't you?"

"YES! Of course I am! This shouldn't be possible. We're to different biologically."

"Well you see, when we as mammals were still primitive this wouldn't have happened. Now that we're evolved and civilised, our biology had changed. I'm sure that you've seen other inter-species couples around the city and maybe even some of them have had children. Simply put, it's a new world. This is possible now and it will become the norm in the next few decades."

Judy sat there in silence. "How? Why?" She kept asking herself. Suddenly she remembered what could be a problem. Nick. "What will he think? Does he want kids? Would he want them with me? Fuck, what's he going to think? That I've cheated? Probably, it's the only logical explanation." She began to panic. "Oh god, he's going to leave isn't he? He can't. I need him. No, no he's not like that. He'd let me explain it. We'll figure it out. Won't we?"

"Judy? Are you okay? Your shaking." asked the doctor.

"Ya I'm fine. Just trying to make since of it all." dismissed Judy. "Would it be okay if left? Maybe schedule another appointment?"

"That would be fine. It would give you a chance to think about this and I can go through the details the next time. I can tell that your stressed and panicking so that might be the best thing for you to do at the minute. Does that sound good with you?"

"Ya that sounds great. I'll see you next time."

"See you then." Said the doctor as Judy closed out the door.

"Poor girl. I wonder how she's gonna do it?" Mumbled the doctor.

Once outside of the clinic Judy sprang towards the nearest bus stop and headed back to the apartment that she and Nick were sharing. Once inside she pulled out her phone and without thinking called her parents. They picked up a minute later.

"Judy! How are sweety? I thought that you had work today?" asked her mother.

"Hey mom, I'm doing okay I guess. And yes I was supposed to be working but I had to go to the doctors, again. That's kinda why I'm ringing."

"Ohh um okay. Are you feeling any bett-" she paused for a second as she turned around shouting "Stu, come on! Judy's on the phone!" Bonnie turned back to the camera. "Where was I? Oh yes, are you feeling any better? You said you weren't great last time we called."

"No, I'm not better. I went as they had the results from some test that they did the last time I was there."

"Oh, okay. So what did they have to say? Oh Stu there you are."

Judy paused, unsure if she should tell her parents. After a minute she sighed, saying "There's no point in hiding it as you'll find out eventually. They said I'm... I'm pregnant. And yes, before you ask it's Nicks. He's the only one I've been with."

Judy turned back towards the camera only to see that her father had fainted.

"Marie! Carly! Your father's fainted again!" Shouted Bonnie towards two of her children.

Judy could make out the muffled groans and complaints as two of her sisters carried her father away, likely towards his bed.

"So Judy, are you sure? This shouldn't be able to happen. You know, with you being a rabbit and him being a fox. This isn't some sort of joke to scare us is it?"

"No it's not. The doctor showed me the results. I'm pregnant mom. I really am." Judy sighed and began to tear up. "I don't know what to do. I've never raised a kit. I don't how to! I don't even know if I'll be able to here. I don't know what Nick's going to think. Does he want kids? I don't know! He's going to be mad I know it! Mom please, I need help."

"Judy I dont really know what to say. For a start you should calm down." Bonnie paused as she thought of what to say next "Do you want us to go visit you?"

"Yes! No! I don't know. I'm just fucking confused mom. I need help." Judy stopped for nearly a minute before asking "Do you know how umm, how I should tell Nick?"

"Honestly I'd say sit down with him. Tell him you need to talk and just tell him. There's not much more that you can do. "

"Okay, thanks mom."

"Judy I'm going to have to go. I'm here if you want to talk and if you want any of us there just say so. Is that okay?"

"Ya, that's fine. I'll call later."

"Okay. You'll been fine, I promise."

With that Bonnie hung up the phone and left Judy in silence. Judy sat in her apartment thinking of what to say to Nick and how she should tell him the news. After an hour or so she left to get some food for their dinners. She hoped that getting out of the apartment might help to distract her for some time. Once she arrived back at her apartment she set out to preparing the meals. For herself she had planned to make a simple vegetable curry but for Nick, she had planned something special. She has heard the saying that 'the way to any mans heart is through his stomach' and she hoped that it was true. She had planned a pan-fried salmon with baked potatoes and wilted spinach. This was something simple that she knew he loved. She hoped that it would make it easier to tell him and occupy her for a while, which it did.

Several hours passed before Nicks shift ended. After 30 minutes of waiting she presumed that he had gotten delayed with something. A further 15 minutes passed and she still had no sign if him. "What's taking him so long?" Judy asked herself. She decided to send him a text an hour after he should have been finished. " _Were r u_?"

Judy began to panic. "This isn't like him. He'd tell me if he had to stay late. What's going on?" She decided to call him. On the first attempt it went to voicemail. "What the fuck? Nick! Fucking answer me!" she said to herself. He picked up on the second call.

"Where are you? Are you working late?" Judy asked, clearly frustrated.

"Oh I'm finished. Why?"

"It's been over an hour! You could have told me where you are!"

"Judy, before you say anything else I'm going to ask you two very simple questions and I want two very clear and honest answers. Who is he and why did you do this?" Nick asked angrily.

"What are you on about?" Judy said, confused about what Nick was talking about.

"Let's just say that I got a call from your doctor..." He paused. "You know what I'm on about so again I'll ask, who and why?"

"What do you mea-"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Snapped Nick. "How stupid do you think I am? Your pregnant! That's what the doctor said! They rang up asking if you you were okay and if you knew when you wanted to re-book an appointment! I hadn't a clue what they were on about so I asked." He paused again before continuing "I CAN'T GET YOU PREGNANT! It's impossible! So how are you pregnant? Huh?"

"Please Nick, calm do-" She was interrupted by Nick.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Hopps!" Judy noted the use of her surname. She knew he was pissed. "Who can get a rabbit pregnant? Huh? A fox? NOPE! Another cunting rabbit! So what does that mean?" he snarled.

"Please Nick, calm down. Can we just talk? Please?"

"I've already told you. I. Am. Finished. Don't bother trying to call me again, whore."

Before Judy could do or say anything else Nick hung up the phone.

"No. No don't do this. Fuck. Oh please pick up, please." Judy said frantically as she tried to call Nick again. She was starting to panic.

After a minute of ringing the phone went to voicemail. She tried again but to no avail. After her third attempt she got a text from Nick.

" _U wont see me 2moro at work. Taking some of my holiday time from bogo._ "

A minute passed before he sent her one final message.

" _We are done._ "

 _"And after that I didn't hear from him again. He blocked my numbe-" Judy paused when she noticed that Nicole was asleep. She wondered how long she had been like that._

 _Judy watched her daughter as she slept against the side of the couch. She could help but notice the way that she had positioned herself. "Just like Nick." Judy thought to herself. "Making mommy carry you to bed huh?" said Judy as she slowly picked up Nicole. Carefully, Judy made her way to Nicoles bedroom before laying her down on the bed._

 _"I'll find him sweety. I promise you I will."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Nick took another sip of his drink as he sat down, overlooking the city. Years of living on the streets had taught him many things. The only two things that he cared about at the minute were the art of free-running, which had help him reach the rooftop that he sat on, and the second was that no matter who you are or what you do, life is always a bitch.

It had been years since Nick had been in Zootopia. For the first few months he considered going home but decided not to. Why should he? He had made a life for himself now, away from the city and its problems. He had expected that his problems would stay behind him and most of them did. The only problem was that no matter what he did he could not let go. He blamed himself for it all. It had taken him most of his life to accept this. He had always blamed his problems on those around him but he had finally realised it was all because of him. _He_ ruined his childhood, _he_ ruined his parents marriage, _he_ ruined any chance of getting a job and _he_ ruined any relationship he was ever in.

Nick sat there in silence, thinking, remembering, regretting. Several minutes of peace passed before he reached into his pocket and removed his phone. Nick began to type in a number whilst rehearsing a speech in his head. Slowly, he entered each digit of the number and dialed it. Only a few seconds passed before a female voice could be heard at the other end.

"Hello. Who is this?"

Nick hesitated. Was this the right thing to do after all these years? Should he end the call now? No. He couldn't do it. He had to do this.

"Umm hello? Is there anyone there?" asked the voice.

"Hey Ma, how've you been?"

 **So this chapter was _really_ short but I have a few reasons. First, I haven't had much time to write recently and second, this is more of a hint at the future than anything else.** **The story is probably going to be on hold until March so don't be expecting many updates. I really want to keep writing but I won't have the time. When I come back I will probably start by rewriting or finishing this chapter. I've also rewrote chapter 1 to make it easier to** **read.** **So I guess this is it until March. See ya then!**


End file.
